Crush
by nashi-hime
Summary: Byakuya needs a little help finding out how Renji feels about him...


I'm really straying away from my pre-written fanfiction list now

I'm really straying away from my pre-written fanfiction list now! Fanfiction of July eight, here it is!

……….

Byakuya called for Renji, but no one answered. "Renji? Are you there? Could you come here for a moment?" he asked again. Still, no answer. "Byakuya-sama?" a voice that was certainly no Renji's, asked back. A young, female member of his Division poked her head in the door. "Are you looking for Renji-san, Byakuya-sama? Well, he's not here right now, he's at a meeting. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, smiling.

Byakyua shook his head. "No, I'm afraid you can't. Thank you though." The girl left. Leaning back in his chair, Byakuya sighed. _How come I keep wondering where Renji is every five minutes? It's not right for a Kuchiki to think like this about a person from Rukongai…_he told himself.

_But Hisana…_he remembered. He shook his head. _No! I already broke the rules once, falling in love and marrying Hisana, I won't let it happen again. I must act dignified, and hold my head high…_

Little did he know would it be this hard…

Several days had passed, and Renji just carried on with his work, not knowing about Byakuya's thoughts of him. And Byakuya intended to keep it that way. Every once and a while, though, he would sneak a double glance at Renji, and maybe, just maybe, "accidentally" run into him on his way back from the Vice-Captain meetings. Maybe, he was even considering sitting down with Renji and doing paperwork with him, but he thanked the gods that he wasn't that desperate; yet. He wasn't sure what about Renji intrigued him; maybe it was his wild attitude, or his ability to calm down from that wild attitude only when his friends were in trouble. Whether it be that or something else entirely, after about three weeks of his stalker-eqsue actions, Byakyyua had to face the fact that yes, he loved Renji.

Late that night, Byakuya paced his bedroom, back and forth, back and forth. He had stripped down and redressed in a white nemaki. He couldn't sleep, nor was he even going to attempt to; there was just too much on his mind. "Renji wouldn't be interested in dating anyone anyway, much less his rival…"

"You're interested in dating Renji-san?" I voice asked. Byakuya whirled around to find Ayako, a daughter of one of the Kuchiki family servants. "A-Ayako-chan, what on earth are you doing listening in on my conversations, much less in my room?" Byakuya stuttered.

"I was lonely, so I was looking for you…" she said, twirling the bow on her tiny yukata. _Gosh, you read a picture book to a girl once and suddenly she's everywhere…_ Byakuya thought to himself.

"Of course I'm not interested in Renji-san, what made you think that?"

"I didn't think that you liked him. I heard from you that you were interested in him. At least, you didn't think he would be interested in you, so I'm guessing that you're interested in him back, am I right?"

Damn child geniuses…Byakuya cursed to himself.

"I could talk to him, if you want. You know, to see if he likes you back…"

"You'd do that?"

"I guess. I'm bored, and I want to see if he likes you back. I won't charge, of course…" she said. Byakyuya sighed.

_An eight year old is going to be my matchmaker? What have I got to loose…_

…

"Hey, Renji-chan?"

"Hey, Squirt, I told you not to call me that,"

"That's okay, Renji-chan, I don't mind at all. Can I ask you something?"

"Uggh, fine, what is it…"

"Do you like Byakuya-sama?"

"Like…how?"

"You know…_like_…"

"Like…fangirl like?"

"Yeah."

"No. And if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Because you love me."

"No I don't. I consider you to be the annoying little sister type, a.k.a., I'm forced to love you. Everybody is, or you start screaming and yelling, not to mention pouting for days…"

"Teehee, your right, Renji-chan! You're not as half as dumb as you look! That's good!"

"Thanks…hey, wait!"

…

Unfortunately for himself, Byakuya was peeking around a corner, listening to the whole thing. Though he wished Ayako wasn't so blunt, the real message had gotten out: Renji didn't have the same feelings for Byakuya that Byakuya had for him. _I thought that this would get my mind off of him for a while, whatever the outcome, but it hasn't. Now I'll never be able to sleep…_he thought, turning around and sulking back to his room, instead of the Sixth Division headquarters, where he should have been going. _Maybe a quick nap will do me some good…_ he thought to himself.

About halfway back to his home, a hand came down on Byakuya's shoulder and whirled him around. "So, you think you can get a little girl to do your bidding? Naughty naughty, Byakuya…" Renji said, right in Byakuya's face, as a matter of fact.

"W-what?"

"The truth is, maybe I do have a little crush on you, but it's not like I'd tell that little troll that, right? In the future, ask me out yourself, don't get that little beast to do it…" said Renji, smiling.

"Uh…are you saying that you will be with me?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Ask me yourself, and I'll be more implied to answer…" Renji said, smiling over his shoulder to Byakuya. Byakuya just stood there, watching Renji until he was out of sight. "He's so impulsive…no wonder I like him so much…" Byakuya said to himself, taking a U-Turn to the Sixth Division headquarters. Meanwhile, a little girl giggled to herself as she watched from around a corner.

……….

Wow, my drive to write recently has just been…bleh… This was supposed to be WAY, WAY more serious (possibly implied in the beginning) than it turned out, and by the end, I really feel as though this should have taken place in an American middle school. Go figure, it's written (I wonder if I should write more about Ayako…)

I also had fun drifting off and spelling Byakuya's name a lot of different names, for example: Byakyua, Byakyyua, Byakyuya, I even started one off with "buy"

Her and Byakuya as a cute, adult couple?


End file.
